The 3rd Gordon Research Conference on Barrier Properties of Mammalian Skin focuses on furthering understanding of the molecular and higher level anatomical structures of the skin which determine its membrane attributes, particularly including its principal barrier element, the stratum corneum. It also calls into view those physiological factors which foreordain how these structures are momentarily constructed and laid into place, all of this to come to better terms with the absolute and operative barrier functions of this vitally important tissue. Recent advances in molecular biology, cell biology and membrane biophysics and electrophysics coupled with increasingly more sophisticated analytical, biological, morphological and electrophysiological measurements are rapidly broadening our comprehension of skin barrier performance in health and disease. Of utmost importance, these new understandings are opening fresh and creative vistas in drug delivery. They also have bearing with respect to the effective and safe use of conventional topical therapy and are important to evaluating the risks attending direct human/animal contact with chemicals found in the environment, in the workplace and in the home. Due to this breadth of interest in the stratum corneum and the relatively young nature of research in this field, there exists no single forum for the exchange of ideas among scientists from these disparate disciplines pursuing such interests. The conference is thus designed to promote the exchange of information and ideas across a broad range of problems and interests. Speakers are being drawn from universities, institutes, government laboratories and industrial laboratories at home and abroad to best represent the diverse array of new interests and novel approaches that are being taken in the study of the skin's membrane functions and concomitant barrier proficiencies. The barrier properties of skin are increasingly important in drug delivery, especially as it relates to prolonged, controlled delivery and patient-controlled delivery. Promising new developments deal with the delivery of the novel, generally biochemically fragile molecules emanating from biotechnology (e.g., peptides, anti-sense compounds, cytokines) by new techniques such as iontophoresis and electroporation. The topics and approaches are thus relevant to missions found in all divisions of the NIH and to concerns of the EPA and FDA as well. Based on two previous conferences, 130 to 135 participants will be chosen from an expected large number of applicants based on three participator criteria, namely: 1) broad representation of disciplines, approaches, and institutions, 2) selection of young scientists, especially students and postdoctoral fellows and also, in so far as possible, women and minority scientists, and, importantly, 3) the likelihood of individual applicants making significant contributions to the discussions. As in year 1991, the conference will be held New Hampshire at Plymouth State College (August 16 through 20, 1993).